kotorpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Revan
''Revan's Childhood ''' Revan was born to a countryside household of Helena and Derek Shan. Her parents adored her, however her sister didn't. She tried to get her sister, Bastila to love her, but it was impossible. Bastila's jelously of her sister was indestuctable. So eventually Revan gave up. Her sister tormented her... but Revan didn't seem to mind.'' "There are plenty of things you can put me down with... You don't have to put me down with lies" ''-Revan.'' '' By the time she was eight years old she started feeling the presence of the force. So one day she recieved a letter from the the jedi Council. They wanted to accept her for training! All she had to do was pass the testing. She was so happy! Her parents were so proud of her... though her sister wasn't. She was extremely jelous of Revan. She called her terrible names like "freak" and "sith" and threw stones and anything else she could get her hands on.'' '' Finally the Jedi came. The gave Revan the testing. She was so excited... however she failed. They said that she had to much bad blood in her and they were afraid that she would become a sith. Revan was devasted. Her parents where ashamed. Basitila was happy. Revan ran to the Sun's Resting Place. Her sister followed. She pushed her to the ground making fun of her, then came Malak. Malak was Revan's best friend. She loved him more than anything. She ran to him and hugged him. Her tears messing up his shirt. Bastila ran away since she was terrified of Malak. It was then that Revan joined the Sith and left with Malak.'' Revan at The Academy '' As soon as Revan went to Korriban she was immediatley accepted. She struggled at the Academy though since she was still a sweet, nice, and friendly little girl. However through the endless being bullied and tortured she finally gave in to the dark side. The dark lord, Sinus, saw something in Revan, and kept a close eye on her. She was forced to compete in a match to the death. Winner would be the new dark lord's apprentice. It was there that Revan found out her special power, Battle Hands, which allows her to heal herself by the blood of others. She was then victorious for only using Battle Hands to feed off others. She was then easily accepted as the Sinus's appentice. This was the cause of making Malak jelous.'' Darth Revan '' Revan was taught only how to use Battle Hands on her and her master. She killed several innocent lives just to please her master, including Malak's best friend, Teryion. Malak was furious with this issue. He assumed Revan was jelous of Teryion. Even though she wanted to tell the truth her master forbid it. "Why has the force abanndon me?!"''-Revan '' ' When heading back to report on her progress, she overheared her master talking to his General. He was planned on paying General Garrett to stage an "accident" during Revan's daily training. He knew she couldn't be trusted so he hired Garrett to deal with her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her master wants her dead. She couldn't let this happen. She wouldn't. '' When the time came for the "accident" to happen, Revan was ready, She exhanged her practice lightsaber for a real one. She wasn't going down without a fight. When Sinus came to do the training, she pretended like she had no idea what was going to happen. He pulled out his "practice" lightsaber and was about to slew her down, however Revan was faster, and she cut off his head. Everyone heard the lightsaber and came in to check in on anything. When they saw Revan, the lightsaber, and the blood they knew what had happened. Revan then proclaimed herself the Dark Lord. As well she took Malak as her apprentice.'' ''Revan and her Appentice '' Revan knew she could trust Malak. She cared about him. Malak however hated her. He was so mad at what she had become. However he never told her. He kept it a secret, making sure she thought th ey where friends. Revan thought things where going so well. Until one day, Malak suddenly challenged her for her life and title. Revan knew he was making a big mistake since she had Battle Hands, but he didn't listen. So finally she let him fulfill his wishes and he failed. She cut off his jaw but didn't kill him. She paid for the best medical supplies and hired the best doctors to heal him back to health. Even if he hated her now even more... she still loved him. ''Betrayal '' '' ''Revan was on a flagship trying to stop the Jedi fleet from taking over Taris. Malak happened to be in the other ship. Everytime Revan tried to contact Malak however he wouldn't answer. She became a bit worried. Suddenly, A fleet of jedi invaded Revan's ship. She tried to contact Malak for aid, but there was no answer. It was to late anyway. The Jedi just entered the bridge. '' There where five Jedi that had invaded the ship. One was Bastila. Her older sister. Bastila tried to convince Revan to turn back to the light but she refused. She was happy here. Two of the Jedis were stupid and came at Revan. She took them down in two strikes. One strike per jedi.'' '' All of a sudden, a huge explosion shot the bridge. Revan was rendered unconsious. her mind spilt apart. She was nearly dead. Bastila took her younger sister to the Jedi Council to heal her. The Jedi did their best and they gave her a new life! Someone who was loyal to the Republic. Revan didn't remember anything of her past not even her own sister, Bastila. She wasn't Revan anymore. She was Trya.'' ''Trya '' Trya was born on a small farmhold in the planet Ceyeus. At a very young age the Mandalorians raided her home and she was the only surivor. She decided to be recruited into the Republic. They seemed uneasy ] about her being a missionarie but Trya's pleas finally broke through. She learned how to handle a gun and throwing a generade. She also learned how to get pass traps. She became very skilled in secerity. The Republic decided since she has proven herself to have her be put on the Ender Spire to help Bastila if needed aid. She had terrible dreams throughout the rides there and being actually there. She tossed and turned. She woke up screaming at night, catching for breath. She didn't understand the dreams at all. '' '' When the Ender Spire was attacked Trya ran with a missionary by the name of Trek. Halfway throughout the escape, Trya and Trek learn that Bastila has gone into a escape pod and is safe. Trya and Trek realize that they needed to get out of the ship since the Sith wanted Bastila alive, and now that she is gone there is no way of stopping the sith to blow the Ender Spire to bits! Trya and Trek run into a sith lord. He proclaimes himself to be Malak's apprentice, and he plans on capturing Trya. Tyra doesn't understand why Malak wants her, but Trek saves her by holding the sith by himself and making sure Trya escapes. Trya rans into Carth Onasi, the captain of the Ender Force. Trya has a bit of a problem trusting Carth but gets into the escape pod and together they fled to Taris, right before the Sith blow up the Ender Spire. Category:hello